HPAtLA
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: HP AtLA cross, should I continue it? Feedback welcome!


The toddler named Harry Potter found himself floating in a strange place. He didn't know where he was, all he could remember was the evil man that hurt his mommy with the green light, then tried to do the same to him. He couldn't remember a thing after the green light hit him, aside from a stinging he felt on his forehead.

"Hello? Who's this?" Startled, Harry tried to turn around, but struggled, unused to floating. Now that he actually considered it, he wasn't exactly floating, but the area wasn't real, it was misty or foggy. As he became used to the sensation, he attempted again to turn to face the voice that had spoken. When he did, all he saw was a monkey sitting funny on a rock.

"Why it's just a small human child. What are you doing here young one?" The monkey was talking to him! But Harry couldn't really understand it that well and though he knew how to speak, he was still limited. He was mostly used to calling his parents and uncles names, and they usually understood what he wanted. Harry was far better at understanding intentions than words, and he could tell the monkey was simply curious about him, so he moved over to try and communicate with it.

**XXXXX**

The monkey, who was still sitting on the rock, watched in mild amusement as the child struggled to move on the misty path. Eventually, the little one made it to the rock he was sitting on and sat down heavily. The monkey smiled slightly. He may generally dislike humans, with their annoying ways, but that didn't mean he hated them. Besides, this was just a harmless babe and the Spirit World was no place for them.

Emma, the monkey, rose slowly, as not to startle the child, and gently bent over to pick him up. As he did so, the child giggled, and shuddered lightly as he was tickled by Emma's fur. Emma let out a small chuckle and began to walk down an invisible path through the mists. He needed to get closer to a connection point, where hopefully another spirit or maybe a human even, would soon show up and be able to take the child back to the mortal realm.

As he walked, the child yawned, and his eyes began to droop shut. Emma tried to keep him still as possible as he continued down the path and passed various landmarks. Eventually, he found the access point for the Southern Air Temple, where he noticed a bald human, wearing robes with arrows tattooed on his head. An airbender, excellent!

As Emma approached, the man noticed him and stood before bowing in respect.

"Spirit, you honor me."

Emma chuckled, "You'll forgive me if I don't bow, but I found this child wandering and was hoping to find someone to take him back to your world, would you be willing?"

The monk studied the pair and walked closer to get a better look at the small boy. "Yes, I already have a small child in my care, they can grow as brothers. He will be quite pleased." The monk gently took the child from Emma, "I thank you spirit, may I know your name?"

"Emma," replied the spirit, and as he turned to leave and go back to his meditations, he heard the monk speak again.

"I thank you honored Emma, I am called Gyatso. I hope to someday meet you again."

With that, the spirit left and Gyatso returned to his body, there, he found the tiny boy lying in front of his kneeling form. The monk quickly scooped the sleeping child up, and set off for his quarters to introduce the boy to his new brother Aang.

**XXXX**

As the years passed, and the two boys grew, Gyatso watched them with wonder. Both were bending prodigies, capable of mastering any airbending technique quickly and easily. The only down side was that Harry had been unable to find a Skybison partner, Gyatso was sure this was because of the unusual way the boy had come to join them, though he had bonded with a female winged lemur he had named Mala, and Appa, the Skybison that looked to Aang, seemed to accept them both as friends.

He knew that Harry and Aang were the roughly the same age as both had been around a year and a half old when Harry had entered their lives. As the boys had grown up together over the last eleven and a half years, Gyatso had been immensely proud of them both. The two were very different in their approaches to battle and life in general, Aang was a boisterous, happy child who was always playing pranks and in battle he preferred distraction, confusion and evasion. Harry was a quiet, well mannered and studious child who in battle was much more direct, preferring to disable his opponents and he seemed willing to do whatever was necessary to protect those around him from evil, especially his fun-loving brother Aang. Harry had also insisted that both boys train to fight hand to hand and with their staves, in case they were ever faced with battle but not able to bend for some reason.

By age 11, both boys had mastered the 36 levels of airbending, and both had introduced their own personally created airbending techniques, earning them both the title of Master Airbender, the youngest ever to achieve that standing. Both boys had been extremely proud to receive their arrow tattoos. Though of course, Harry's differed from the norm, he did not have the arrow over the top of his skull and a shaved head like the monks. His arrow stopped at the base of his neck, and the boy still had his full head of unruly black hair. Harry had been treated much the same as foreign Avatars had in the past, he was taught airbending, and Air Nomad philosophy, but he was not expected to fully embrace their ways. Gyatso had insisted on this, as the boy was not born to them, he would need more flexibility in his life style should his people ever come looking for him. The boys had grown to be happy and healthy young men and had celebrated the dawn of their 13th year just the day before. For the last two years, Aang and surprisingly Harry had been studying waterbending with a tutor from the Southern Water Tribe. It had come as a great shock when Harry had begun waterbending in addition to his airbending as they knew for certain that Aang was the Avatar, it was a surprise, but a welcome one. The boys had progressed quite rapidly and would soon face their master's exams for waterbending.

Of course, as often happens when things seem right, the bad news had come, the Monk's Council wanted to send Aang away to the Eastern Air Temple to focus on his Avatar training. They wanted to remove him from Gyatso's care, and from his brother Harry. Well, that was not going to happen, Gyatso would not allow it! He ran to the boys' room, and as he stepped inside, he knew it was too late. Both pallets were empty, and their few possessions were gone. Then he saw the note. Picking it up, he unrolled it and started to read. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'those fools on the council will doom us all.'

**XXXX**

Appa flew over the ocean, with two boys and a lemur on his back. As they got further away from the Temple, Harry had begun talking to Aang.

"Aang, now that we are away, will you finally tell me what this about?"

Aang sighed, "It's about me being the Avatar, I overheard the Monk's Council meeting, they wanted to send me away, to train at the Eastern Air Temple, and they forbade you from coming with me. Losing Gyatso is bad enough, but they wanted to take away my brother! If that's the price for being the Avatar, it's too high and I refuse to pay it!"

Harry studied his brother, "They'll search for us. And whether you like or not my brother, you ARE the Avatar, but no one is taking you anywhere without me. I will be by your side through all of it. We'll get you trained on our own, we have only to face the mastery tests for waterbending and then we only have to study earth and fire, and when we are done, return on our own terms in the future."

As they flew, they continued to talk, until the wind suddenly accelerated to gale force and they found themselves trapped in a massive sea squall.

"We have to find someplace to land and ride out the storm!" Harry yelled.

Aang merely nodded and worked with Appa to try and find a way out of the storm, but then the winds accelerated again and caught them, flinging them into massive wave, as they sank into the ocean, Harry's last sight was his brother's tattoos glowing as he slammed his fists together and flash of energy spread out from them.

**XXXX**

Harry groaned, and slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up into the face of a beautiful blue eyed girl. From her outfit, Harry guessed they were in Southern Water Tribe territory. A moment later he heard his brother's voice and looked over to see Aang smiling at them, "You guys wanna go penguin sledding?"

Chuckling to himself, Harry took the girl's offered hand and climbed slowly to his feet, looking around for a moment. As he completed his brief survey, he turned in time to see Aang sneeze and launch himself several feet into the air and chuckled again as he watched his brother float down. Aang was always clowning around.

After speaking to the girl, whose name was Katara, and her brother Sokka, the small group began the trip to the Southern Water Tribe village. They had to go slowly, apparently Appa needed some time to recover from being frozen and as such, was forced to swim, with everyone riding on his back. As they went, the curious water tribe sibling's questioned the boys about where they came from and how they had ended up frozen in the ice.

When they finally arrived, they were introduced to Katara and Sokka's grandmother, Gran-gran, who welcomed them warmly. It puzzled Harry that everyone seemed so surprised to see two airbenders, and he was truly puzzled about the living conditions, what had happened to the great city that once stood not far from here? That is, until he asked and he and Aang were given an overview of the last 100 years, starting with the Fire Nation War that started the very year the young Avatar had vanished, how the firebenders had been empowered by what came to be known as Sozin's Comet. The two boys listened in horror as the past was explained to them, but the greatest horror of all was the tale of the extinction of the Air Nomads. They had been considered the greatest threat, as despite their general stance of pacifism, the fact that every single member of the Air Nomad nation was a bender meant that they held considerable power at their command, not to mention that the Avatar was an Air Nomad and Sozin, the Firelord at the time wanted to kill the young Avatar before he could become a threat. Harry felt tears running down his cheeks as he took in the story of the last 100 years, and he could see Aang was similarly affected. He quickly moved over and grabbed his brother in a tight hug and whispered so none of the other could hear.

"This is _not_ your fault Aang, we would have died with the rest if we had been there. He attacked them because they were a threat and probably to kill you before you could complete the training. We will complete the training and put this right somehow, I will be there to help you every step of the way, I swear it."

Aang nodded and the two stepped back and wiped their tears away. As they all stepped outside, they noticed a strange sort of black snow falling. All the Water Tribe people began to run for their homes.

Harry turned to Katara, "What is it?"

Her face was grim, "Fire Nation."

The two boys were given hooded cloaks and they hid with the others as the village elders went to meet the fire nation party. Harry noted that the leaders seemed to be an overweight, balding, old man and a boy not much older than them with a horrible burn scar on the left side of his face. He couldn't make out what was being said, but the boy was clearly very agitated.


End file.
